7.5.1 Overall Description UMGCC requests developmental funds amounting to $260,000, or 9 percent of the total direct costs of its budget. These funds are essential for UMGCC to: [unreadable] Pilot projects for Developing Pain Studies Program ($50,000) [unreadable] Provide funds to support the establishment of three new developing shared sen/ices ($60,000) [unreadable] Fund five new pilot projects for Shared Services annually ($50,000) [unreadable] Conduct recruiting for epidemiology ($100,000) Developmental funds will be necessary for UMGCC's leadership to recruit faculty in high-priority areas established by the strategic planning process. In addition, the promotion of Interdisciplinary research will require seed money for pilot grant support in areas that bring investigators of different disciplines together and utilize UMGCC's shared services. Finally, core grant support will be necessary for further establishing essential shared services, such as imaging, molecular pathology, and high-throughput screening. Developmental funds from the P30 Grant will continue to be leveraged by additional funds from Maryland's CRFP and the American Cancer Society (ACS) over the next 5 years. Allocation of developmental funds will be through (a) the strategic-planning process internal to UMGCC, with peer review and approval of the UMGCC Research Council;and (b) recruitment in predefined areas that meet the criteria established by senior leadership. The 2008 NCI Site Visit Report gave this section an Excellent to Very Good rating. NCI thought that requests were well justified and the monies would augment the substantial investment that UMGCC had made in developing programs and shared services. NCI noted the description of the planned usage of these combined investments lacked adequate focus and prioritization of two developing programs and four additional shared services.